RANKS
OVERVIEW 'Overview of Ranks' Ranks are positions on the server that can be acquired through donations on the Buycraft store . These Ranks give special privileges to the user that can only be granted by donating. Donating to the MattCraft server helps keep the server up and running. There are multiple Ranks on the server to allow people to donate in various amounts. The are from smallest to largest respecting their price: Knight, Elite, Royal. Each Rank has its own special perks/privileges. As the Ranks increase, each Rank inherits the perks/privileges of the Ranks before it. The default rank that all players use is 'Matthite' unless they donate. There are also other Ranks, including Prince, Princess, Queen, and King that cannot be acquired through donations. 'BUYING A RANK' Buying a rank can be done by visiting the Buycraft store . It is crucial you enter your correct minecraft in game username, the store is case sensitive. Once in the store, navigate to the 'RANKS' category (the previous hyperlink links directly to that section). Once in that section, three packages will be available to be purchased. Knight, Elite, and Royal. The prices of the ranks are as follows: Once a rank is chosen. Click the 'BUY' button below it, then 'Add to Cart'. Once you add the Rank and any other package you want to your cart, you may check out. There a currently two options to donate money. There is Paypal, and Stripe. Paypal takes money directly from your Paypal account or bank account if it is linked. Stripe allows you to use a credit or debit card to do the transaction if you do not own/use Paypal. Once you follow through with the order, give the system roughly five minutes to upgrade your rank. Sometimes logging out and logging back in will trigger the event. 'UPGRADING YOUR RANK' If you have already purchased a rank, and want to upgrade to the next rank, there is a better way then buying the next package. There are rank upgrades that are discounted to the difference between the prices. I.E. If you have purchased the 'Knight' Rank and want to upgrade to 'Elite', rather than spending another $35, you can upgrade by purchasing the 'Knight to Elite' package for $20. To purchase and upgrade you must have purchased the package previously. The following upgrades exist: You may purchase both packages in succession if you want to upgrade from 'Knight' to 'Royal', but it is advised to do so in separate transactions over a period of an hour to let the system catch up. Once you follow through with the order, give the system roughly five minutes to upgrade your rank. Sometimes logging out and logging back in will trigger the event. MATTHITE This is the default Rank a new user is grouped into upon joining the server for the first time. There are no special privileges granted to any of these users unless otherwise said by the staff (Non-donated Ranks). KNIGHT This Knight rank is the first tier of the Ranks a player can aquire through donations. The price is $15, and donating for this rank will result in the following perks/privileges: '- Knight Label after your username' *Knight will show up above your head after your name in blue, to show everyone you are a warrior! '- Announcement!' *Get a special announcement every-time you join survival or KitPVP! You are Noble after all! '- $3000 in-game Cash' *This gives you $3000 in Survival money AND minigame money. The two are separate accounts. '- 2 Plots to build on!' *You get 2 plots to build on in the creative plot world! '- 1000 Extra Claim Blocks!' *Get 1000 extra claim blocks immediately in the Kingdom! '- Two homes on Survival!' *Get two homes, if you only use one, use the other as a warp! '- Diamond PVP Kit Permanent Access' *Knight Warrior **Diamond Armor **2 God Apples *Knight Archer **Diamond Armor **2 God Apples **128 arrows '- Access to enter Matthias' Castle' *Enter Matthias' Castle and explore his survival home! '- Pet access' *Get a pet and have it follow you around! *It can play with you in multiple mini games! *It can protect you in survival! *It will follow you around in the Hub and lobbys! *Type /pet selector to get the pet tool or log out and in again after you upgrade! ELITE This Elite rank is the second tier of the Ranks a player can acquire through donations. The price is $35, and donating for this rank will result in the following perks/privileges: '- Elite Label before your username' *Elite will show up above your head before your name in blue, to show everyone you are a member of the Elite! '- Announcement!' *Get a special announcement every-time you join survival or KitPVP! You are Noble after all! '- $6000 in-game Cash' *This gives you $6000 in Survival money AND minigame money. The two are separate accounts. '- 4 Plots to build on!' *You get 4 plots to build on in the creative plot world! '- 2000 Extra Claim Blocks!' *Get 2000 extra claim blocks immediately in the Kingdom! '- Three homes on Survival!' *Get three homes, if you only use one, use the others as a warp! '- Diamond Enchanted Kit-PVP Permanent Access' *Chest Plate (Enchanted) **Protection 1 **Projectile protection 1 *Boots, Helmet, Leggings (Enchanted) **Protection 1 *Elite Warrior **Diamond sword - Sharpness 2 **4 God Apples *Elite Archer **Bow (Enchanted) ***Power 1 ***Punch 1 **128 Arrows **3 God Apples '- VIP' *When minigames support it, you will be able to join games that are full. **Current support is: Spleef, Survival Games '- Access to enter Matthias' Castle' *Enter Matthias' Castle and explore his survival home! '- Pet access' *Get a pet and have it follow you around! *It can play with you in multiple mini games! *It can protect you in survival! *It will follow you around in the Hub and lobbys! *Type /pet selector to get the pet tool or log out and in again after you upgrade! ROYAL This Royal rank is the last tier of the Ranks a player can aquire through donations. The price is $50, and donating for this rank will result in the following perks/privileges: - Royal Label after your username *Royal will show up above your head before your name in blue, to show everyone you are a Royal member! '- Announcement!' *Get a special announcement every-time you join survival or KitPVP! You are Noble after all! '- $15,000 in-game Cash' *This gives you $15000 in Survival money AND minigame money. The two are separate accounts. '- 6 Plots to build on!' *You get 6 plots to build on in the creative plot world! '- 3000 Extra Claim Blocks!' *Get 3000 extra claim blocks immediately in the Kingdom! '- Four homes on Survival!' *Get four homes, if you only use one, use the others as a warp! '- Diamond Enchanted Kit-PVP Permanent Access' *Chest Plate (Enchanted) **Protection 1 **Projectile Protection 1 *Helmet, Leggings (Enchanted) **Protection 1 **Projectile Protection 1 *Boots (Enchanted) **Feather Falling 2 *Elite Warrior **Diamond sword - Sharpness 2 **4 God Apples *Elite Archer **Bow (Enchanted) ***Power 1 ***Punch 1 ***Infinity 1 ***Flame 1 **Infinite Arrows (As long as you have 1 in your inventory) **4 God Apples '- VIP' *When minigames support it, you will be able to join games that are full. **Current support is: Spleef, Survival Games '- Access to enter Matthias' Castle' *Enter Matthias' Castle and explore his survival home! - Kill Matthias While he Sleeps (Exclusive to Royal) *If you spot Matthias in his castle, you have the opportunity to make the game a lot harder for him. Assassinate him! '- Pet access' *Get a pet and have it follow you around! *It can play with you in multiple mini games! *It can protect you in survival! *It will follow you around in the Hub and lobbys! *Type /pet selector to get the pet tool or log out and in again after you upgrade! PRINCE/PRINCESS This is a moderator or admin rank. This rank gives many permissions to allow the player to moderate the server. Such as access to economy, essentials, and building in specified places. To apply you must meet the following conditions. *Must be of the age of 18 or higher to apply. *You must currently be moderating a server the same size or larger. *Proof of admin/rank on the above said server. If you meet these requirements, send an email to info@matthiasiam.com with confirmation of these details and why you think you are a good fit for the server. ''If a moderator/admin is found making changes to plugins, commands, or design, without explicit permission from a member of the King rank, then that player will be stripped of the rank immediately. If a moderator/admin is trolling/messing/or using his/her power in any way other than moderating or helping other players, they will be banned immediately. '' QUEEN This Rank is exclusive to the user Amandafaye, wife of Matthias. Its permissions and perks are private. It is not obtainable in any way. KING This Rank belongs to Matthias. It is an operator Rank. It inherits all permissions. It is not obtainable in any way.